greatallianceslfandomcom-20200215-history
Human
Also known as meatlings, average Joes Of all the races of the world, humans are the most adaptable and diverse. Human cultures vary greatly depending on the location of the civilization, and the cultures of other nearby races. Humans can excel in any path they choose to follow, though they lack the powers and abilities unique to other races. Census Kindred none Population Humans are found all over the Great Alliance in all realms. With few exceptions, they are the most numerous race of any given region. Physical Description Humans come in a wide variety of shapes, sizes and colors. Human skin can be dark or pale, or anything in between, though skin color tends to vary with climate. Human hair can be of a variety of shades of brown (or even black), blond or red. Human eye colors are most often blue, brown or hazel, though other colors such as green or grey also exist. Human attire varies greatly withy climate, culture and personal preference. Those of high standing in society tend to prefer ostentatious garb with expensive jewelry, while those of low standing tend to wear simple clothes. Human adventurers usually wear practical clothes, though they often favor clothes appropriate for those of their standing in society. Human societies tend to pick up customs from other societies that they trade with, so it is not uncommon for human clothing to include motifs from other races. Human life spans tend to vary with class and civilization; commoners may not live past 40, while those of high standing may live for 75 years or more. __FORCETOC__ Strengths/Abilities none Weaknesses none Base Meter Stats H100 • S120 • F100 • A100 Culture History Ripped from Dragon Age for template purposes. Some scholars believe that the first humans in Thedas came from the rainforests of Par Vollen many thousands of years ago, migrating south from the archipelago. The pyramids they built still stand to this day and are regarded by travelers to the region as true wonders. Humans in the lands of Tevinter had times past worshipped a draconic pantheon of Old Gods which it is considered that they now slumber beneath the earth. The magister rulers of the ancient Tevinter Imperium who regularly talked to the Old Gods, engaged a series of invasions in which they defeated the Elf|elven kingdom of Elvhenan and enslaved the race. Boosted by the sheer number of slaves, the Imperium conquered almost the entirety of Thedas in the next centuries. Eventually, the Imperium was challenged from the south by a barbarian uprising, the armies led by Maferath and his wife, the prophet Andraste. Andraste brought the teachings of a new god, the Maker, and her word spread quickly. The oppressed masses of the Imperium rose up in rebellion to support the invading barbarians and eventually most of the south fell to their might. Andraste was not stopped in her Exalted March until she was betrayed by her husband: jealous of her power, Maferath turned Andraste over to the Tevinter archon and she was burned at the stake. The Chant of Light would say that the Maker turned his back on humanity when she died. He would only return and make the world into a paradise when the Chant of Light was sung from all corners of the world, and so the Chantry began to spread. The clerics of the Chantry were oppressed until the legendary emperor Drakon of Orlais converted and took up their cause, spreading the Chantry throughout all the lands that he conquered in its name. In modern times, the Chantry has spread throughout the known world, its power unquestioned even as it begins to give way to internal strife. Common Skills Humans have the capacity to excel at almost all skills, but talents vary per individual. Category:Races